


A Human's Fairy Song

by CreativeExplosion (WritersLife4me), WritersLife4me



Series: Hyungwon fics [1]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Elves, Fairies, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersLife4me/pseuds/CreativeExplosion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersLife4me/pseuds/WritersLife4me
Summary: Hyungwon, second prince of the Delphinium Kingdom, knew all humans were vile creatures. But after a strange encounter, he learns that things aren't always as they seem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Here is my first fic for the Hyungwon bingo.
> 
> Square: Fantasy
> 
> Enjoy.

Prince Hyungwon emerged from the Golden Forest, a frown on his face. His nose scrunched at the rotten smell of decay. He was used to the earthy, rich scent of healthy soil and flourishing flora. His eyes analyzed the clearing of fallen trunks and broken branches. A week ago, he discovered the unknown territory and was devastated by the destruction. He imagined the place had once been a beautiful lush forest, bursting with vibrant flowers and wildlife. A sigh left his lips as he knelt on the ground, caressing the burnt and yellowing grass.

As the second fairy prince of the Kingdom Delphinium, he spent most of his days learning. He learned about history, politics, and other important topics. Out of all his responsibilities, his favorite job was planting trees and flowers.  If he had the chance, he would plant and garden all day, but he couldn’t. He looked at the soil underneath his bare knees. There was so much destruction all around. He could tell the forest belonged to humans. Humans were violent and disrespectful creatures.

A gust of wind swept past, providing temporary relief from the extreme heat. Sweat formed upon his forehead as he dug his fingers into the soil. He found a good place to plant his third tree. He removed his fingers from the ground and then dug into his leaf woven satchel for seeds. He ran his fingers through his pink hair, unbothered by dirt in his hair.

As Hyungwon got to work, his mind wandered. He couldn’t explain how he discovered a human forest. It was a mystery. From a young age, he learned the human world was in another realm. Yet, he was able to find a piece of human land by accident. Either way, he was happy he found the unknown land.

He knew he wasn’t supposed to be so far from home, but he couldn’t ignore a forest in need. He patted the soil, covering the seeds with some dirt. A small smile fell across his lips. He moved to another spot of the ground, ready to place another seed into the ground.

A soft, sweet melody filled the atmosphere.

Hyungwon searched his surroundings. The song sounded like something he would hear back home, but there were a few differences. He got to his feet, intrigued. Despite the differences, the pure and light music still sounded like a fairy song. He didn’t realize another fairy knew about the human forest.

Hyungwon moved toward the sound. The gentle crooning voice increased in volume the further his bare feet carried him across the destroyed land.  A few stacks of large tree trunks littered the land. One large pile of stacked trunks came into view. He walked up to the large stack, stepping around the pile. His eyes fell upon the fiery red hair of a boy seated on the ground. The boy sang, eyes closed.

The song flowing from the boy’s lips warmed his heart. Hyungwon analyzed the boy, confused. The fairy didn’t look like anyone back home. The most obvious feature of a fairy was their pointed ears.  But the stranger’s ears were round. Fairies also had warm, gentle, singing voices. In their kingdom, singing was a form of communication. All celebrations started with a song sung by the Queen. Music was an important aspect of their culture. But the stranger didn’t resemble anyone he knew.

“You don’t look like a fairy,” Hyungwon said.

“Who are you?”

His heart froze. A pair of bright purple eyes stared back at him. He flinched. His limbs and torso began to shrink as his surroundings became larger. He unfurled the wings on his back before he could drop to the ground. Some days he was happy that turning small was a defense mechanism of his people. He flew out of the boy’s reach, heart thumping within his chest.

The boy’s eyes widened as he looked straight at him. Hyungwon frowned. He was certain the boy’s eyes had been purple not too long ago. But when Hyungwon looked at him again his eyes were no longer the same color. He brushed the thought aside and thought about what to do next. A memory came to mind as he hovered several feet away from the unknown being. His mother told his brother and him stories every night about the dangers of the human world. She described in detail how to spot a human.

Based on his mother’s detailed warnings, the strange being was a human. But nothing made sense.  Humans were impure and weren’t cable of singing so beautifully. No, they were rotten at the core. Yet, the boy he saw sang songs only fairies could sing. Maybe it was a trick.

“What are you?” the human asked, eyes on him.

Hyungwon heart lodged in his throat at the sight of the human moving toward him. Despite how small he was, he knew the boy would catch him if he could. He turned away from danger and forced his wings to move faster. He rushed back home.

~~

The morning sunlight drifted into the large glass windows of the castle, casting a warm glow on the delicious food. It was time for the morning meal. He gave his parents a warm smile as he took his seat. Hoseok, his brother, smiled when their eyes made contact. Hyungwon returned the smile with one of his own and then looked around.

The sweet smell of fresh strawberries and apples filled his nostrils. A few plates of fresh vegetables adorned the wooden table. His stomach grumbled but he didn’t eat. He clasped his hands in front him, patiently waiting. It was tradition that the King and Queen ate the first bite and then the next in line for the throne. After everyone took the first bite, he ate.

“Hyungwon, my dear son, I am quite pleased with what you’ve done with the northern part of the kingdom,” his mother said. “You’ve truly out done yourself with the newly grown trees and flowers. I am seeing some plants I have never seen before. I see you have been using the seedlings from the storage.”

“Thank you, mother, but I did nothing special,” he said.

“Really? You did nothing special,” Hoseok said, voice playful. “Hyungwon, you have a special touch when it comes to nature. You talk to animals as well. You are phenomenal.”

Their father nodded. “Yes, Hyungwon does have a special touch, but Hoseok you also have some great qualities of a leader. Do not forget your kind and gentle demeanor. You’re a peaceful mediator that I feel our people still need despite how peaceful things are currently.”

Hoseok beamed.

“Now, Hyungwon, I’m curious,” his father said. “The royal guards have seen you entering the Golden Forest more frequently.”

“Oh, am I not supposed to travel to the Golden Forest?” Hyungwon asked. “It is a part of our Kingdom.”

“Yes, the forest is a part of our kingdom, but the Golden Forest is forbidden. We’ve talked about this already. It shouldn’t be new to you,” his father said. “The Golden forest shares a border with unknown lands. We’ve told you time and again we don’t want you over there. So, I wonder what you could be doing there since you know the rules?”

Their mother looked at him, head tilted. “Hyungwon, I know there is a short cut through the Forest to Prince Minhyuk’s Kingdom. Visiting your friend is fine, but don’t cut through the Golden Forest. There is a perfectly good route that doesn’t require you wandering in such a dangerous place.”

Hyungwon smiled, trying to push the attention away from him. He realized he may not have been as careful as he thought. But if he could come up with a perfect excuse than there would be no reason to worry about anymore questioning. He smiled, setting his cutlery down. There had to be a good reason he could make up.

“Changkyun wanted to show me what he has learned about the Delphinium flower. I have been going every day to visit him.”

“Sungsoo, that is good news,” his mother said, hand upon her husband’s wrist. “Delphinium has several unique properties. That is great you want to learn more, Hyungwon.”

Sungsoo, the tenth king of their kingdom, leaned forward. “Yes, Sori, it is good news. But like we said, Hyungwon, you can get to Changkyun without going through the Golden Forest.”

“Of course,” Hyungwon said. “My apologies.”

Hyungwon gave his mother a warm smile and ignored his older brother’s curious glance. He may have convinced his parents, but there was still Hoseok. His older brother was a master at reading others. After breakfast, they parted ways. His parents, the King and Queen, exited the castle to discuss some important subject matter in their lavish garden. Hyungwon remembered how many days it took to create the perfect garden for the castle.

“Why did you lie to our parents?” Hoseok asked, arms crossed as he entered his room.

Hyungwon turned around. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Are you in trouble? Is that why you felt the need to lie?”

He shook his head. “I’m not in trouble. Just like I told mother and father, I was seeing Changkyun.”

“That is interesting, because I’ve been visiting Changkyun all week and I haven’t seen you. Nor has Changkyun mentioned you,” Hoseok said, brows raised.

Hyungwon froze. Hoseok had a busy schedule as a future king. He spent many of his days consuming the knowledge necessary to rule their people. He admired his brother for his dedication. His brother would be an excellent king.

“I didn’t want to worry our parents, so I didn’t say anything. But I’m worried,” Hoseok said. “Please tell me what you’ve been up to.”

Hyungwon wish he could tell Hoseok, but he didn’t know what his brother would say. Hoseok was kind,  but he also grew up in the same world as him. Their people didn’t care about the human world. He didn’t think his brother would understand his new mission. No, he wouldn’t understand.

“Trust me,” he said. “I’m fine.”

“The royal guards already know you’ve been wandering into the Golden Forest. You know it is dangerous there. One wrong step and you’ll find yourself walking into the unknown,” he said, turning toward the entrance to his room. “Let this lie not continue, please.”

“I promise you. I am not in any danger,” Hyungwon said.

Hoseok frowned and then gave him a tired smile. His brother disappeared out the wooden door. A sigh left his lips as he sat on his bed. His mind wandered to the destroyed forest. His need to resurrect a dying piece of nature wouldn’t go away. If the seedlings from the royal storage could help their own forest flourish, then he knew it would help the forest in the human world. And he wouldn’t rest until he completed his task.

~~

Hyungwon entered the forest, ready to get back to work. He patted the ground where he had planted a tree just a few days ago. He grinned. Soon the trees would tower over all who entered the forest. Seedlings from the kingdom’s storage grew very fast. He had already begun to see some new life at a few of the spots he worked on.

He got on his knees, fingers pushing through the soil. He would place his fifth tree right in this very spot. He opened his tiny leaf woven satchel and placed a seed into the ground. He patted the ground, covering the seed with dirt. Strange mutterings drifted toward his ears. He stopped his task. worried.

Hyungwon frowned, getting to his feet. He walked toward the fallen tree trunks. Last time he was curious, he met a strange singing human. He peeked around the fallen tree trunks. There the familiar human stood, eyes narrowed. Four larger creatures stood around him. The other strangers looked like the human, so they must be humans as well. Frustration grew within his chest. He couldn’t understand what the humans were saying.

The larger humans crossed theirs arms, laughing. He wondered what could be so funny. His eyes drifted toward the shorter human. Hyungwon remembered his encounter with him yesterday. Maybe the larger humans were friends with the short one. But when he looked closer he changed his mind. The boy looked angry maybe even upset.

After the laughter stopped, one of the humans moved forward and the shorter one stepped back. A large fist collided with the shorter human’s face. Hyungwon’s eyes widened. His heart thumped in his chest as he watched the boy hit the ground. He didn’t understand why humans were so violent. The shorter boy had done nothing wrong.

Despite the fear coursing through his veins, he forced himself to remain calm. The last thing he wanted to do was shrink in size. He would be no good to the singing human if he became scared and tiny. He opened his mouth and began moving his tongue up and down producing a clicking sound. A deer and a red fox appeared on both his left and right side.

“Hello friends,” he said, eyes on the humans. “ I need your help. See those humans? Can you help me distract them? I need to help the human on the ground.”

The red fox turned his head toward him, tilting his head to the side. The deer on his left rubbed his head against his arm. He smiled. It was a shame that humans couldn’t appreciate nature and its inhabitants. He ran his hand over the deer’s head, smiling. He whispered words of encouragement and then watched his new friends bolt toward the terrible humans. While the larger humans shouted from shock, he rushed toward the human on the ground.

The human’s eyes widened, recognition appearing on his face. The larger humans bolted from the forest, the two animals following. A sigh left Hyungwon’s lips. He took a seat on the ground beside the human, exhausted. He had never fought his instinct to turn small before. Seconds later, the deer and fox returned, nuzzling against him. He smiled, petting their heads. He waved to the creatures as they disappeared into the forest.

Hyungwon spoke out loud, relieved. “I’m so glad I was able to get some help.”

“I—did you just talk to those animals?”

Hyungwon’s eyes widened as he turned to face the human. He nibbled at his bottom lip and wondered what to do next. The redhead leaned forward, getting into his space. A pair of curious purple eyes swept over him and then focused on his pointed ears. Hyungwon didn’t move a muscle.

“I can’t believe I’m not dreaming,” the human said, wincing. “Ouch, I think Nam dislocated my jaw.”

Hyungwon stared.

“Animals usually don’t attack out of nowhere. Did you do something?” the boy asked.

At first, he was perplexed by how easy it was to understand the human. But then his focus turned toward the split in the human’s bottom lip. Blood trickled from the human’s nose. He reached out and then withdrew his hand, placing it by his side. He didn’t know how to aid the human beyond what he had already done. He should have acted faster.

“Wow, you have very pointy ears,” the boy said, reaching for his ears.

Hyungwon moved his head, eyes wide. “Please, don’t touch my ears.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have I—I must be dreaming. But this seems so real,” the human said. “Wait, how do you know my secret language?”

Hyungwon tilted his head. “Secret language?”

“Oh, never mind that. I should say thank you,” he said. “I think you sent those animals to help me, right? I don’t know how you did it but thank you.”

Hyungwon nodded.

“You look human, but you have pointed ears,” the boy asked. “What are you?”

Hyungwon shook his head at the human comment. The last thing he wanted to be called was a human.

“Sorry, where are my manners. Let me introduce myself. My name is Kihyun,” he said.

Hyungwon frowned, confused. He didn’t know how to speak the human language, yet he understood Kihyun. The human shouldn’t be able to talk to him. Things didn’t make sense to him. But he pushed his concerns aside.

“I am truly grateful for all your help. Really, I appreciate it,” Kihyun said.

“Why did he hit you?” Hyungwon asked.

Kihyun looked at him, and then sighed. He got off the ground, wincing. Hyungwon imagined the fall he experienced after the punch was painful. Hyungwon stood as well, standing a few inches taller than the human boy. Wide eyes looked up at him.

“Wow, you are tall,” Kihyun said. “Does the pointed ears thing run in the family?”

“I’m a Fairy.”

“Fairy? But you don’t have wings and you are rather tall for a fairy,” he said. “You can’t be a fairy. No, they don’t exist.”

Hyungwon crossed his arms. “And you sing like a fairy which is impossible. Humans can’t sing beautifully. And fairies do exist. I’m standing right here so I exist.”

Kihyun chuckled, hand resting on his midsection as he looked at him. Hyungwon didn’t find anything funny. He meant what he said about the boy. Humans shouldn’t be able to produce beautiful music. All humans knew how to do was destroy. They took from nature and never gave back.

“A fairy?” Kihyun asked, tilting his head. “I’m sorry if I don’t believe your story but—"

“I have wings,” Hyungwon said, unfolding his  translucent wings from his back.

Kihyun’s eyes widened, eyes  focused on the large wings. “I—I am dreaming, aren’t I?”

Hyungwon smiled and then frowned. “Dreaming? No. How do you sing like that?”

Kihyun shook his head. “Like what?”

“That day I saw you,” Hyungwon said. “I heard you. You sing like you are one of my people.”

Kihyun shook his head, amused. “Are you going to introduce yourself first or are you going to interrogate me some more?”

“My name is Hyungwon. How do you sing like that?”

“Hyungwon, I have always been able to sing like this. And nice to meet you.”

Hyungwon’s eyes grew wider. Kihyun’s singing was a little different than the fairies back home. But Hyungwon could still hear a lot of familiar qualities in the other’s voice. The human’s voice resembled a strange mixture of fairy and something else. It didn’t make sense.

“And to answer your previous question,” Kihyun said. “Sometimes people like to target others because they are different. In my case the bullies at my school decided I was weird. Nothing new. No matter where I go I am not normal.”

“I’m sorry,” Hyungwon said.

Kihyun shook his head. “Please don’t be sorry. It’s okay. I’m happy you saved me from those guys. I know I should fear you but for some reason I don’t. I mean when I first saw you I was a little afraid. But not anymore. I kind of feel comfortable about all this. It is kind of strange.”

Hyungwon could understand. He didn’t feel as worried as he could have been about the situation.

“Well, I really should get going,” Kihyun said. “After what happened I don’t feel like staying here too long, but thanks again.”

Hyungwon nodded.

Kihyun smiled, large pearly white teeth sparkling underneath the blazing sun. Hyungwon was taken a back. He never knew humans were so friendly. He didn’t know what to think. It seemed all the scary stories he heard about humans were wrong. As Kihyun walked away, Hyungwon decided to head home. He had a lot to think about.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He seemed so familiar but Hyungwon didn't know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter! I am so excited to share it with you. Enjoy!

Bright and early one morning, Hoseok announced he would be visiting Minhyuk at breakfast. Hyungwon glanced at his brother and then returned to his meal. If Hoseok was planning to leave, then Hyungwon could visit the human forest. He was happy his brother would be gone all day. There would be no one to question him when he decided to leave home.

He tried to hide the eagerness on his face. Everything was falling into place. His parents had meetings all day and he didn’t have to attend a single one. All he needed was to distract the guards. He popped an apple slice into his mouth, thinking. An idea came to mind within seconds. He grinned.

“I feel a little tired,” Hyungwon said. “I think maybe I should go back to sleep.”

“Are you falling ill?” his father asked.

His mother frowned, placing her hand upon his forehead.

“You don’t seem to have a fever. But who knows what will happen later,” she said. “Yes, you head back to sleep. Relax today and feel better my son.”

Hyungwon nodded, ignoring the curious expression on his brother’s face. He pushed his chair back, thanked their kitchen staff, and then headed to his room. He closed the door behind him and headed over to the open window. A light breeze swept in, pushing the hair away from his forehead. He whistled. A tiny blue bird flew down and sat upon his shoulder.

“Hello friend,” he said. “Would you like to help me distract some guards?”

The little bird tweeted, flapping its little wings up and down. Hyungwon smiled.

~~

Hyungwon walked through the Golden forest, pushing low hanging branches out of the way. His mind wandered back to what he had done to the guards. He felt bad for sending wild birds to disturb them, but it was his only plan. Several minutes after the little bird left, a large group of birds reappeared and entered through any open window in the castle. He still remembered the surprised yells of all who worked in the castle. He had made sure to tell the little bird to distract them for only a minute. He had only needed time to leave without any interruption.

A small smile formed on his face as he entered the human forest. He never imagined he would form a friendship with Kihyun, the human boy. After a few weeks, he came to know his new companion better. The boy was so different from his people back home, but at the same time he didn’t seem different at all.

He stood in the human forest, searching for his new friend. They never agreed upon a set meeting time, because of Hyungwon’s difficulties leaving. But they had a time- period they settled on. He wondered if his new friend was alright. Before he could think any further, Kihyun emerged from behind the fallen trunks. Hyungwon smiled, relieved.

“Hello, Kihyun,” Hyungwon said.

“Hello, Hyungwon.”

Hyungwon grinned and then turned his attention to the ground. They got to work, planting more seeds and chatting. A sweet melody drifted from Kihyun’s lips. Hyungwon listened while he dug his fingers into the rich soil. Kihyun’s sang at a slow pace, eyes closed. Hyungwon opened his mouth, hesitating. It was common for fairies to share duets between friends. But Kihyun wasn’t a fairy. He took a deep breath in and then out. He stopped thinking too hard and joined in. His heart warmed as they harmonized. The human reminded him so much of home.

Kihyun opened his eyes and looked at him. Hyungwon didn’t stop singing and neither did his new friend. If Kihyun had stopped singing, then Hyungwon would have taken it as a form of rejection. Singing a duet with someone was a valuable to the kingdom Delphinium. While a duet between two fairies often meant celebrating a joyous occasion, it also meant solidifying a friendship. A duet meant a fairy wanted to continue being friends.

“Wow, what a beautiful duet, Hyungwon. What occasion are we celebrating?”

Hyungwon stopped singing, turning to look over his shoulder at the figure coming through the forest. Hoseok emerged, a large smile on his lips as his eyes fell on him. Hyungwon returned the smile. His heart stopped when his brother’s eyes landed on Kihyun. This wasn’t good.

“Hi,” Kihyun said.

“A human?”

Hyungwon’s eyes widened as he got to his feet. He reached out but couldn’t stop his brother. It was too late. Hoseok shrunk right before their eyes. Kihyun hollered from shock, falling backwards. His older brother’s tiny body flew toward him and hovered right above his open palm. He sighed as he brother’s tiny feet touched his open hand. He tried not to laugh by the slight tickle. After a few seconds, his brother sat down on his open palm  and looked at him.

“Hyungwon?”

“Yes, Hoseok.”

“You are talking with a human.”

Hyungwon nodded. “Yes. Please don’t be afraid. I promise you he is nothing like the stories. I mean Hoseok, you heard him sing. He sings—”

“Like our people,” Hoseok interrupted. “How does he sing like our people?”

“I don’t know,” Hyungwon said. “But he is kind. There is no need to fear.”

Behind him he heard some shuffling. He glanced over his shoulder. Kihyun moved closer, curious eyes looking at the smaller version of Hoseok. Fascination appeared within his friend’s purple eyes. Hyungwon frowned. Purple. He couldn’t remember if humans had colorful eyes like fairies or not.

Kihyun pointed at the tiny Hoseok. “Hyungwon? He—did I just see someone shrink? I—”

Hyungwon nodded. “Yes, fairies shrink anytime there is any signs of danger, sometimes stress. You may remember seeing me shrink when we first met.”

Kihyun looked at him for a second and then back to Hoseok. “That is so interesting.”

“Hoseok, this is Kihyun,” Hyungwon introduced. “Kihyun this is Hoseok, my brother.”

Kihyun's eyes widened.

“What kind of sorcery is this?” Hoseok asked. “How can a human speak our language?”

Most would find it hard to listen to a tiny version of their brother, but he was used to it. Fairies have great hearing. Therefore, listening to his brother’s tiny voice was easy. He returned his full attention to his brother and frowned. He hadn’t thought about sorcery. In their realm, elves, fairies, witches, and wizards coexisted.

Maybe Kihyun was a wizard. A wizard would know how to mimic fairy music and language. Then again Kihyun didn’t share any of the same characteristics as a typical wizard. He pouted, thinking. He may have questioned Kihyun’s ability to understand and speak fairy language. But after a little time, he stopped worrying.

Hyungwon shook his head. “Let’s not worry. I just want you to know Hoseok that Kihyun is not dangerous. I like him and consider him a friend.”

Kihyun glanced at him, a warm smile on his lips.

“I—I don’t know. We aren’t supposed to leave our realm. I can tell we are no longer in our world. Instead we have entered the world of humans. It’s dangerous here, Hyungwon. We shouldn’t be here, and we shouldn’t interact with humans.”

Hyungwon nodded. “I understand, but nothing dangerous has happened since I started coming here. Besides, I don’t even know why we don’t interact with humans. It really doesn’t make sense to me.”

“Hyungwon—”

“And look around, Hoseok, there is so much new plant growth. I’m bringing this desolate forest back to life,” Hyungwon said, interrupting him.

Hoseok looked around and sighed a tiny sigh.

“Yes, this place looks a little better I can tell. Not to say I’ve been here before, but I see the difference. There is a lot of new growth,” Hoseok said.

“Kihyun has even helped plant some flowers himself,” Hyungwon said. “And he has been wanting to plant in this place for the longest time. He wanted the other humans to help him, but they refused. Hoseok that doesn’t sound like a typical human at all.”

Hoseok relaxed, tiny shoulders no longer tense. “Okay, I see what you mean. I’ll  keep an open mind.”

A small grin crossed his brother’s face. Hyungwon knew it was time. His brother should be returning to normal size soon. A thought came to his head. Without any warning, he tossed his brother into the sky. Kihyun shouted at him, but Hyungwon wasn’t worried. Fairies could fly.  His brother’s wings flapped against his back as he returned to his original size. Hoseok hovered near them, smiling. 

“I apologize for my mistrust, Kihyun,” Hoseok said, eyes on Kihyun. “According to our parents, Humans are vile. But you don’t seem to be like them.”

“That is okay,” he said. “I understand why you wouldn’t trust me.”

Hoseok landed on the ground, wings flattening against his back. “And Hyungwon, I would appreciate it if you didn’t toss me again.”

“Sorry.”

“Well, we’ve been out long enough. We should get back home. It was nice meeting you, Kihyun.”

Kihyun nodded. “I guess I’ll maybe see you around?”

“I just got here,” Hyungwon said, arms crossed.

“Let’s not tempt fate, Hyungwon. Mother and father could notice you are gone at any minute.”

Hyungwon agreed. He said good-bye to his human friend and then went home with his brother. 

~~

It took a while for Hoseok to fully trust Kihyun. Since the day Kihyun and his brother met, his brother declined all Hyungwon’s invitations to the human forest. It was disappointing. He hoped his brother would put aside his fear and or distrust of humans. It took another week before his  brother decided to accompany him to the forest. And then days later, Hoseok warmed up to Kihyun.

 “So, do fairies go to school?” Kihyun asked, opening his tiny pack.

Hyungwon nodded. “There is a gathering with the elders. Children learn their history and other important cultural concepts while adults are reminded of their history. Hoseok and I meet with an elder privately to learn things the public may not need to know.”

Kihyun glanced at him. “You make it sound like you both are royalty.”

“Actually--”

Hyungwon glanced at his brother, shaking his head.

“Actually Kihyun,” Hoseok said, changing the subject. “Have I told you the story of how Hyungwon and Prince Minhyuk first met?”

Kihyun shook his head, eyes shining with curiosity. Hyungwon sighed, digging his fingers into the soil beneath him. He hadn’t told Kihyun he was a prince yet. Their royal status shouldn't be a secret. He trusted Kihyun. Either way, it was good to be cautious. Hyungwon started to pay attention to the story again. 

"And the deer chased Minhyuk all around the castle. I wish you had been there to see his face," Hoseok said.

Kihyun laughed, teeth shining in the sunlight, eyes twinkling. Hyungwon grinned. He liked seeing his new friend so happy. He wondered if Kihyun was able to laugh like this every day. He thought back to the humans that attacked him and frowned.

“Kihyun.”

“Yes?”

“Remember those humans that attacked you?”

Hoseok snapped his head in their direction no longer telling a story. “You were attacked, Kihyun?”

Kihyun shook his head. “I was punched. Hyungwon came in before anything else could happen.”

“I don’t find that comforting,” Hyungwon said, voice soft. “Kihyun, do they—do they still bother you?”

Kihyun grew quiet, eyes on the ground. “I rather not talk about it. Can we instead focus on planting? Do you have anymore stories?”

Hyungwon looked at Kihyun. The human winced, rotating his right shoulder. Hyungwon frowned, heart heavy. He hated to think Kihyun still had problems with those terrible humans from before. He wondered why his friend had no one to talk to about his situation. 

There had to be someone he can ask for help. His eyes drifted toward the determined look in Kihyun’s eyes. The other patted the ground after depositing a single seed. He was very focused on planting. Hyungwon’s frown deepened. Kihyun didn’t deserve pain.

“I wish I could help you,” Hyungwon said, eyes focused on his friend. “How can I help?”

Kihyun shook his head. “Please, don’t worry about me. I’m a shark.”

Hyungwon looked at his brother and then his friend. He didn't understand what his friend was saying. It was like he had spoken an entirely different language. He leaned forward, wrinkle forming between his brows. His brother stopped putting seeds in the ground.

Hoseok tilted his head. “I don't understand.”

All the other words Kihyun said made sense, but one word stuck out. It was an word in an unfamiliar language. It was strange. Kihyun must have been speaking human language. He repeated the word and asked for the meaning. 

“Nevermind,” Kihyun said, patting the ground. " I don't know how to describe it."

Hyungwon frowned but pushed the thought aside. It was still strange that Kihyun could speak both fairy and human language. Hyungwon pushed the thought aside. His eyes settled on the tiny sprouts climbing out of the ground. He smiled.

“Ah, this place is going to look beautiful in no time,” Hoseok said. “I don’t know if Hyungwon told you, but these seedlings are infused with a special magic that speeds up the growth of plants. This place will look as it should in a short amount of time.”

Kihyun glanced at the small bean shaped seed in his hand. “Really?”

Hyungwon nodded.

“So that is why some of these plants are growing so well already. I can’t wait to see this entire placed covered in trees.”

Hyungwon eyed him. “Have you been coming here for a long time?”

“Yes, I come here a lot. I have so much fun but it gets lonely.”

Hoseok nodded. “I’m sorry. I’m sure your other friends probably would like to come down here with you if you asked, Kihyun. You should ask them.”

Kihyun frowned, avoiding their stares. 'I can’t really ask anyone."

“You can’t?” Hoseok asked.

Kihyun didn’t respond. Instead, he grabbed some seeds from Hyungwon’s bag with trembling fingers. Hyungwon frowned, glancing at his friend. Kihyun dropped the seeds, sniffling. Hyungwon reached out, resting his hand on the other’s shoulder. His eyes widened in alarm at the tears slipping down his friend's cheeks.

“Kihyun?” Hyungwon asked.

“I’m so sorry. I don’t want to bother you with my sad life. It—it is just that I don’t really have any friends. I’m—odd.”

 “Odd?” Hoseok asked.

“Weird, strange,” he said, voice wavering. “They call me Yoo Weird. I—I don’t have friends.”

“But you are so nice,” Hoseok said. “You are planting flowers.”

Kihyun laughed, wiping at his eyes.

Hyungwon thought about all his friends back at the kingdom and outside of the kingdom. He frowned. The idea that no one liked Kihyun was unbelievable. But the tears running down his cheeks were enough proof for him. He pulled the other into a warm embrace, eyes closed, and heart broken. It wasn’t fair to hurt someone because of differences. 

Years ago, his kingdom started accepting the differences of the elves, witches, wizards, and other magical folk. They stopped fighting with the elves. And ever since then things have been peaceful. If only his parents could be open minded about  humans, then things would be perfect. Hyungwon glanced at Kihyun, still holding him close.

“I can’t blame them for avoiding me or targeting me. They’ve heard the rumors about me. My eyes change color. I sing strange, alien songs. I can’t imagine anyone wanting to talk to me after everything they’ve seen.”

Hyungwon didn’t understand. Hoseok and him both had purplish eyes and he didn’t understand why anyone would care. But he had to remember humans thought differently. He looked at Kihyun’s eyes but didn’t see any sign of purple. It was fascinating. He wondered if Kihyun was a wizard after all. It would explain so much.

“Oh,” Hoseok said. “I’m sorry. We think your singing is beautiful. It reminds us of home. There are some differences but still beautiful.”

Kihyun nodded. “I’ve noticed you both don’t find my singing voice strange at all. It is comforting.”

“I wish we could come to your school, Kihyun. We would be your friends, and no one would bother you," Hyungwon said, letting go of his friend.

Kihyun shook his head. “That would be something. I’m certain those bullies would love to see you again after you attacked them with animals.”

Hoseok shook his head. “We are a peaceful people. I can’t believe you did that, Hyungwon.”

“They wanted to hurt him, Hoseok,” he said. “There was no other way to get them to leave.”

 Hoseok nodded. “I know. I would have done the same.”

Kihyun snorted, placing another seed into the ground.

“I wish you could meet our friends. I know they would like you,” Hyungwon said. “Prince Minhyuk is an elf, and so is Hyunwoo ,his personal guard, and friend. Changkyun is a fairy like us and works as an apprentice, researching herbs and natural remedies. Oh! Jooheon is a wizard and he is working on perfecting his magic. Two weeks ago, he turned Hoseok’s hair bright yellow. I laughed for days Kihyun. They couldn’t fix it, not even our fairy magic could help.”

“You all are magical too?” Kihyun asked.

“Not as much as witches and wizards, but yes we have our own magic,” Hoseok said. “Hyungwon talks to animals and I am pretty good with people, a peacemaker. Not much of an ability but my father says it’ll be good in the future.”

Kihyun nodded. “Right the future. I wish I knew what I wanted to do. I used to want to be a singer, but ever since I was told my singing is—strange I gave that up. Now, I just want to become a photographer. I am going to join the photography club at school maybe take pictures for the school.”

“You shouldn’t give up on your dream, because of what others say,” Hyungwon said. “Our people hold singing highly. Our mother always starts important events with a ceremonial song. She leads all celebratory events.”

“Wow, that is a large responsibility. She must sing beautifully.”

“She does,” Hoseok said.

Kihyun checked his time and looked around, noticing the once blue-sky darkening. He got to his feet, dusting the soil from his blue jeans. He smiled at them, sparkling teeth on display. Hyungwon’s heart warmed at the sight. There was something so familiar about Kihyun that he couldn’t put his finger on. As the human waved goodbye and disappeared from the once desolate forest, he turned to Hoseok.

“Hoseok, doesn’t something about Kihyun seem familiar to you?”

“Besides the singing, language, and the eyes? No.”

Hyungwon nodded.

“Why?” he asked. “What are you thinking?”

Hyungwon shook his head. “Nothing. We should get home.”

Hoseok got to his feet, pulling him up. They disappeared through the thick trees, pushing branches from sight. His mind wandered to their human friend, a small smile on his lips. He knew what they were doing was wrong. As princes of their kingdom, they shouldn’t be disappearing from the palace for extended periods of time. But Kihyun was such a kind soul and welcoming. He was nothing like his parents said humans were supposed to be. Maybe one day they would be able to show Kihyun their world and they would be able to visit his. The thought made the smile on his face grow. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I want to thank everyone who read and left a kudo, or a comment. I appreciate all the support and I adore the feedback. You all are the best.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon needed to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone it has been a while! I am so excited to update a new chapter! I'm excited for you all to read it!!

Hyungwon pulled an oak chair toward the window of his bedroom. He took a seat, enjoying the cool breeze. It was rare he had so much free time.  Outside the window, he spotted a green and gold carriage. A small smile formed on his face. Prince Minhyuk was here.

Hyunwoo and then Minhyuk stepped out of the carriage. Hyungwon poked his head out the window, giving his friends an enthusiastic wave. Minhyuk motioned for Hyungwon to come down and see him. The fairy prince nodded, eager to see his friend.

“Prince Minhyuk and Hyunwoo are here.”

Hyungwon glanced at his doorway, spotting Hoseok. His older brother was dressed in a white dress shirt and pants. A flower crown, decorated with precious blue stones, adorned his head. Hyungwon gave his brother a warm smile and received one in return. An image of his human friend Kihyun entered his mind. Kihyun didn’t know anything about their royal status. He frowned.

“I wish we were able to go see, Kihyun,” Hyungwon said. “We haven’t been in a few days. He must be worried.”

Hoseok entered the room, sitting on his bed. “You know we can’t leave now. There is so much we still must do. You know the anniversary of the treaty signing is coming up, right?”

“Of course, I know. Who could ever forget?”

The past few days were filled with discussion about the annual Peace Treaty Celebration. Every year, they gathered to honor the treaty signed between fairies and elves. The event was a grand celebration of the friendship formed between elves and fairies years ago. It was an important event in their history. The event would take place several weeks from today. As princes, they supervised the preparation of the menu, decorations, and other festivities scheduled for the day.

“Let’s go greet Prince Minhyuk at the entrance,” Hoseok said.

“Too late.”

Hyungwon looked toward the door. There standing in emerald green pants ,a jacket, and a long green cape was Prince Minhyuk. A golden crown of diamonds settled on his blonde head. Beside him, Hyunwoo stood, eyes searching the room. Hyungwon rolled his eyes. He wished Hyunwoo would stop searching his room for ‘safety issues’ anytime he came by.

“I can’t believe none of you greeted me at the door,” Minhyuk said. “I feel so insulted, unloved.”

“I waved at you from my window,” Hyungwon said.

Minhyuk gave him a look. Hyungwon got up from his chair, crossing the distance to his friend. He threw his arms around Minhyuk. His friend laughed, a warm sound that filled his chest with joy. He always enjoyed his visits with the other prince. The elfin prince had become such a great friend over the years.

“I’m sorry, we should have come down sooner,” Hoseok said.

Minhyuk gave Hyungwon a few pats on the back as they embraced. “That’s fine. We are all here now. I guess my usual guest room has already been prepared?”

“Right,” Hyungwon said, pulling away. “There is a room prepared for you and Hyunwoo.”

“Perfect,” Minhyuk said.

Hyungwon smiled. Every year the royal elfin family came to stay with them before the treaty celebration. Once the celebration ended, the visiting royal family returned to their kingdom. Hyungwon took a hold of Minhyuk’s hand, happy to lead him to the guest room. As he walked down the hall, one single thought plagued his mind. It would be very difficult to leave the palace with his friends around.

~~

The next morning, Hyungwon traveled to Hoseok’s room, a yawn escaping his lips. He had never felt more exhausted in his life. A guard walked past him in the corridor, bowing respectfully as he walked past. He greeted the older fairy with an appreciative smile. Once he arrived at his brother’s wooden door, he gave the surface three quick knocks.

Hoseok opened the door, mirroring the same look of exhaustion on his own face. Hyungwon gave his brother a tired grin in response. The older fairy stepped away from the door and he walked in. Hyungwon sat upon his brother's soft bed.

“So, it is another day of celebration prep,” Hoseok said, running his fingers through his brown unruly locks. “I enjoy the festivities, I do. But the preparation is a lot. I don’t remember us having this much work to do last year.”

“I think they are adding more tasks for us to supervise each year,” Hyungwon said. “I had to go to every villager and ask what foods they wanted to bring to the event. I also had to make sure all the market owners brought their food to the event. I think I knocked on a million doors yesterday. I’m so tired.”

Hoseok nodded. “I’ve sent out several invites for the event. I signed everyone with my signature. I don’t know why I had to send invites. The treaty celebration is every year.  But Mother and Father insisted I send out these official letters.”

“What do we have to do today?” Hyungwon asked, laying back on his brother’s bed. “I hope it is just sleep.”

“No, we have to make sure the decorations are finalized for the event. You know how we decorate our kingdom and the village. We have to make sure everything is settled.”

“What?” Hyungwon asked. “I thought the villagers are the ones that help us decorate.”

“No, the palace help and the villagers are the ones that decorate the village and outside of the castle. We are meeting with them today to discuss their roles. We have to let them know decorations have to be done a day before the event.”

Hyungwon groaned, turning onto his stomach. “There is too much to do, Hoseok. I just want to sleep.”

“I know.”

“Is Minhyuk and Hyunwoo up?”

“No, I believe they are sleeping.”

Hyungwon wished he could be his friends. They spent days discussing and pre-planning for the Treaty Celebration event. While he discussed and finalized plans, in the back of his mind he kept thinking about Kihyun. He wondered what the human boy thought of their disappearance. This would be the longest amount of time he spent away from his friend.

“Can’t we skip all our responsibilities today and just go see Kihyun?”

“I miss him too, Hyungwon. But us leaving during a busy time would surely draw a lot of attention to us. We should do what is required of us and then we will see our friend.”

 “Hoseok, won’t that take forever? Kihyun will think we’ve abandoned him.”

Hoseok looked at him. “We’ll do what we can. And after, we’ll try to see if we can sneak out, but just know it’ll be hard.”

 “I just don’t want to hurt Kihyun’s feelings. I was being honest when I said I liked him. We sang a duet together. You know a duet between fairies are very important. The duet lets us know that we are friends and we promise to be there for each other.”

“Kihyun isn’t a fairy.”

Hyungwon paused to think and then sighed. Hoseok was right. He was getting ahead of himself. Kihyun wasn’t a fairy. He didn’t know fairy customs. Hyungwon hadn’t even told Kihyun what it meant to share a duet.

“But I understand you Hyungwon. I miss him too. We’ll see him again. But for now, we have duties to attend to as princes of this kingdom. The days of sneaking past guards are over for now. Let’s work really hard and then we can go visit our friend, okay?”

Hyungwon nodded. He was being unnecessarily difficult. Every year they participated in pre-planning and prep. There was no reason to be so surprised by the work load. He should be used to it.

“Well, let’s go find our decoration team then.”

Hoseok nodded, getting up from the bed. Hyungwon walked out the door, Hoseok following behind.

~~

Outside Hyungwon and Hoseok stood amongst a large group of fairies. Some worked in the palace while others lived outside of the palace in medium sized homes, the villages. Hoseok assigned them to different locations that needed to be decorated. Those working in the palace were tasked with decorations around the palace while those in the villages would decorate the village. 

“Now remember, these decorations have to be up the day before the event,” Hoseok said, looking at them. “We want to spend the day of the event enjoying the festivities. It’ll be a nice break from all our hard work. Let’s do well. And we appreciate all you do each year. Thank you.”

Cheers rang out around them. It was nice to see the excitement on his subjects’ faces. Although, preparation took days and weeks. The result made all the hard work worth it. He smiled, ready to move on to the next task. The excitement on his peoples’ faces motivated him to continue his work.

“Hoseok! Hyungwon!”

 Hyungwon frowned, turning his attention toward the source of the voice. The screaming was familiar. Through the cluster of trees two figures appeared. Prince Minhyuk ran toward them, eyes shining with shock. Following closely behind was Hyunwoo his personal guard. Hoseok looked at him, confusion in his eyes. He wanted to know what happened to make Minhyuk run to the village.

Minhyuk stopped in front of them, hands on his knees as he breathed in and out. Hyungwon moved closer, a frown on his lips. Something happened. He looked away from Minhyuk, eyes focused on Hyunwoo. The other fairy had a look of worry on his face.

Hoseok looked toward the group of fairies. “Thank you all for meeting with us. You are all dismissed.”

The group of fairies dispersed returning to their homes or walking toward the palace.

“Minhyuk, are you okay?” Hyungwon asked.

“Yes. Yes!” he said. “But I have to tell you what happened at the palace just now.”

“What?” Hoseok asked. “Is everything okay?”

Minhyuk nodded. After a second, he stood up. His crown shifted to the left on his head. Hyungwon wanted to laugh but didn’t. He didn’t know what was happening. A frown settled on his lips as a serious expression fell across Minhyuk’s face.

“The guards brought someone into the palace in chains,” Minhyuk said.

 “Chains?” Hoseok asked. “Why would they need to do that? There is no  reason to put someone in the dungeon. It’s been years since anyone has caused any trouble.”

“Well, there is a prisoner now,” Minhyuk stated.

“Okay, what has the fairy done?” Hyungwon asked.

“I never said it was a fairy,” Minhyuk said. “Actually, I’m not sure what he is.”

“What do you mean you aren’t sure what he is?” Hoseok asked.

Hyunwoo cleared his throat and then spoke. “He doesn’t look like anyone from this realm.”

Hyungwon’s eyes widened. Only one name came to mind. Hyungwon looked at Hoseok, eyes filled with worry. Hoseok looked at him, expression serious. They shared a silent conversation between each other. And then they both ran.

~~

Hyungwon pushed low branches out of his way, his heart beating in his chest. Hoseok followed closely behind. They had to get to the palace, but it would take a little time. Between the palace and the village was a semi- thick forest named after the kingdom, Delphinium. The village was located at the bottom of a medium sized hill. Travel from the village to the kingdom required a little bit of climbing and then a quick trek through the forest. But most of the villagers flew anytime they needed to get to the palace.

Hyungwon unfurled his wings on his back, allowing his feet to leave the ground. It would be faster to fly the rest of the way. A quick glance over his shoulder revealed his older brother was doing the same. Once he reached the top of the hill, the doors opened. The guards recognized their identity as soon as their feet touched the ground. His wings flattened on his back as he entered through the large wooden doors.  Inside, he moved at a slower pace, trying to seem calm. He didn’t know what mood his parents were in, so he wanted to be cautious.

He looked around, searching for any signs of the prisoner. But all he saw was his parents seated on their thrones talking with royal advisors. He licked his lips. Maybe he had been too rash.

His father looked up from his conversation, eyes focused on them. “Hyungwon. Hoseok.”

Hyungwon moved closer, heart beating in his chest. “Father.”

“How are the decorations? Have you talked with the team?”

“Yes, everyone has been given an assigned location.”

“Good,” his father said, eyes returning to a document.

Hyungwon frowned at the tranquil atmosphere. There was nothing out of place. Everyone in the throne room seemed unbothered. Despite this knowledge, Hyungwon knew there was something wrong. He moved closer to his father. Hoseok walked up and stood on his left.

“I heard there is a prisoner," Hyungwon said.

His father sat up, reclining in his throne. “Yes. It is someone I know is a danger to our people.”

Hoseok looked at him and then their father. “A danger?”

The doors opened in the back. He looked over his shoulder. Minhyuk and Hyunwoo bowed before they entered the room. Hyungwon frowned. He knew he must have frightened their friends by running without an explanation. His friends stood on Hoseok’s side.

“I—where is he, father?” Hyungwon asked.

“I am disappointed,” his father said, eyes on them. “I’m disappointed in  both of you. Especially you Hoseok. You are my eldest son, next in line for the throne. How could you be so careless.”

Hoseok’s eyes widened.

Their father narrowed his eyes, hands gripping the arm rests of his throne. “After everything I’ve done to keep you both safe, you turn around and endanger your lives! How could you do this to us? How could you knowingly walk into danger? I am insulted!”

Hyungwon’s lips trembled as he analyzed his father’s expression. He was unfamiliar with his father’s anger. There was little to be angry about in their kingdom. There were no wars raging and their lands were prosperous. Their people adored them and sang songs of gratitude every time they left the palace. His father was furious, and it was painful to see.

Hyungwon reached out for his father’s hand, fingers trembling. “Father—”

His father removed his hand, shaking his head.  “Hyungwon, when I told you and your brother never to visit the Golden Forest there was a reason for that. It is forbidden. But you didn’t seem to care about that. No, you and Hoseok went there.And not only did you both go to the golden forest, but both of you traveled to human territory. On top of all that, you both had the audacity to engage with a human monster. A dangerous creature.”

Hyungwon’s heart pounded in his chest as he tried to open his mouth to talk, but he couldn’t.  He tried to calm himself down. The moment was delicate. His father didn’t understand, so he had to be careful.

“Kihyun, the human,i not harmful. He is our friend.”

“Friend?” his father asked, eyes wide. “Unacceptable. Hyungwon after all the horrible stories we told you about humans you choose to interact with a—a terrible thing?”

“He is not terrible.”

“Do you remember what happened to the finest guard of this kingdom?” his father asked, eyes on him. “Do you remember what I said about him? How he disappeared from our kingdom, leaving our family unprotected and—”

Hoseok shook his head. “We didn’t need protection. The treaty with the elfin kingdom had long since been signed, father. We were fine.”

“We were fine? Just because things are peaceful, doesn’t mean we should keep ourselves unguarded. My personal guard ran away with a human woman years ago. I never saw him again. And you have the audacity to befriend a human after such a traitorous act had been committed? Do you not understand why I am furious? Can you imagine what other kingdoms will think about my sons frolicking with some human?”  

Hyungwon raised his hand, guiding their father’s attention to him. “If I may father, I don’t think the other kingdoms will mind.”

“You know that is a lie,” he said. “But I’ve already come up with a solution.  I will not stand by and let another human entice one of our own. Imagine this human snake whispering lies into your ears, telling you of the so- called beauty of the human lands. I will not have my sons leaving home because of a human.”

Hyungwon’s heart ached, lips tremble as he spoke “Father, please don’t do this. Just let him go.”

“The human committed a grave crime when he decided to associate with my sons,” his father said. “He is guilty. Therefore, based on my royal judgement. I sentenced him to spend the rest of his life in our dungeon, so he will never entice anyone of my sons again.”

“Dungeon for the rest of his life?” Hoseok asked. “Father that is too much.”

Hyungwon said, placing his hand on his father’s larger one. “Please father, reconsider. He is our friend. He has done nothing wrong. Please, you can’t do this to him.”

“I’ve spoken,” his father said. “And now that the problem has been solved. We can live in peace again. You both will appreciate what I’ve done later. Now, both of you to your rooms.”

His heart lodged in his throat as his father dismissed them. Their father was going to keep Kihyun in their dungeon. He shook his head, begging his father to let him go. Two guards entered the throne room, walking toward them. They stood on either side of him and two more stood around his brother. As they were escorted to their rooms, Hyungwon heard his father speaking with Minhyuk.

“Please, forgive me Prince Minhyuk for the atrocious display you had to witness today. I am sorry that you had to see such a beast enter this palace. I assure you, your mother and father will not see such a terrible thing when they arrive at the palace tomorrow morning. Now, I hope you’ll continue to enjoy your stay here.”

Hyungwon shook his head, heart heavy. As he walked further down the hall, the voices from the throne room grew distant. He couldn’t believe this was happening. His father sent Kihyun to their dungeon. A fairy dungeon. Kihyun wasn’t even a fairy. Kihyun barely knew anything about their world. Hyungwon didn’t need to go to his room. He needed to see Kihyun. He tried to ask one of the guards, but they were strict. They told them to go to their rooms.

 Hoseok turned to look at him as he stood in front of his door. “Hyungwon, let’s not panic. We just will try talking to father. He is angry right now. Let us just take it easy and not make things worse.”

“I have to see him, Hoseok.”

“I know I want to see him too, but we can’t. Not now.”

“I feel so bad,” Hyungwon said. “He doesn’t deserve this. It isn’t fair.”

“I know.”

The guards gestured toward their rooms, telling them it was time to end their conversation. As Hyungwon entered his room, he began to feel like a prisoner himself. But he knew that it was nothing compared to what his friend was going through. He sat on his soft bed, lips pressed in a thin line. The guard closed the door behind him. He drew his legs into his body.

“I’m so sorry, Kihyun. Please, forgive me,” he said, resting his back against the bed.

He wished he knew what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone reading, following, and leaving comments on this story. As a writer, I appreciate all the comments. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a chaptered fic, so I am super excited! I had so much fun writing it!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos would be super appreciated!


End file.
